geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
GeoFS Wiki:Rules
Hello wiki editors! These are the rules for anyone planning on editing the GeoFS Wiki! Please edit your profile page to include your GeoFS callsign (basic or long) and also what groups you are in. This is extremely helpful for the moderators if a group goes mostly dormant and the only online person is on the wiki. We can then talk to them about what to do next with the group. General * Do not be biased when editing the wiki. This wiki is strictly neutral. * Do not try to impose the will of a roleplay group over this wiki. This wiki is intolerant of such things. * Refrain from calling something FRP. That is a term from a past year when everything was confusing. Pictures * Aircraft pictures should show only the aircraft, not chat, gauges, wind, username, etc. They should show to whole aircraft, and not from above, below, or any way which does not make an impression. * Airport pictures should be screenshots, and show the entire airport, including runways, terminal, and environs. They may be screenshotted from Google Earth, Google Maps, or any other Map system that shows satellite imagery. * Other pictures should focus on the part they intend to focus on (Gauge pics should be centered on the gauge itself, not off-center). * Pictures of the chat should have obscene words blurred out and should not be used for mocking someone or showing how "bad" someone is. Articles * If you make an article but don't have enough information, then label it as a stub. If you cannot make the { {stub} } marker, then just write "This article is a STUB." Make sure it is italicized. If you don't have information readily available for an article, don't make it. It can wait til later. * Airport articles should have information regarding runways, ATC's, and the general layout and location of the airport. The runways should be formatted in a table layout, like this: RunwayLengthElevation. Get length and elevation from Google Earth or any other precise measurement website * Aircraft articles should have a table that includes information in this order: StatValue, and including these parameters: Speed; NosediveSpeed; CruisingSpeed for LiftAltitudeAltitude. They should give information about how to takeoff, fly, and land; and suggested routes. * Profile Pages should focus on one person. The person must be well-known among the rest of the pilots. Examples include Gurses, Kev, YSSYTower, and others. They should not over-exaggerate the person's deeds or misdeeds. A poll should be included to see how page viewers see the person as: Polite, kind, and caring; Neutral, well-known for keeping to himself; Never heard of him; and He's a bad boi. * Roleplay event articles should be written by an unbiased person. They should get all the information about the event they can and figure out what actually happened. This is added in response to the article on the DTG_RCAF Conflict, as the debate got heated and caused a rift. Also, a page in this category should first be submitted to an admin for review to see if it meets adequate writing requirements and is not biased. * Roleplay group article should only focus on the description, membership, history, and number of aircraft in the group. If applicable, it may also include a link to the Discord/official website. A logo must be provided, or Armageddon will make one. More to be added as pages are added. Category:Background